It's been a while
by Jinxx
Summary: Oneshot songfic done to Staind's Its been a while. For the first time in ten years Inuyasha is seeing here after he'd made his choice. IK Read to find out which one


Inuyasha is really cute but sad to say I don't own so don't sue. I also don't own the song It's been a while. That's by Staind.

**It's been a while**

Inuyasha looked up at the girl and saw the surprised look in her eyes. Yeah. He knew. It was a surprised to see him there. It had been almost ten years since she'd left and neither thought they would see each other ever again. On some level they both hoped it so but they knew their souls belonged to each other. As he stared into her beautiful brown eyes he was scared to say anything. She was maybe ten feet way from him and he didn't have the courage to go to her.

He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew he shouldn't be disrupting her life but he couldn't help it. She'd disrupted his more than twelve years ago and things have never been the same for him. Now that he reflected on it he didn't want anything to be the same. He didn't have a life before her. She was his life. He saw the tears in her eyes and almost felt them in his. God why did he come? Was he going to ruin things like he did the last time? Was he going to make a mistake like he did last time?

He knew he should have come before then but he couldn't. Not after what he'd said and done he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to do so then. Ten years. It had taken him ten years to come. Ten years to come home.

_**And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you**_

Flashback

"Don't go," she pleaded with tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't go."

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the young miko. He reached up one clawed hand and wiped away a tear. "I have to. I promised..."

"What about your promise to me? You promised to protect me too remember?"

"You don't need my protection. Naraku is dead. He can harm any of us anymore. I'm sorry I made that promise to you but...I can't keep it. I...I love her."

She nodded to him. She knew he spoke the truth. She tried to ignore the way he looked when he was with her and the way they interacted together. At times it would seem they hated each other but she knew the truth. She knew there was love there.

"Why? Why can't you choose me? I love you. I know you love me too!"

"I'm sorry K—."

"I love you! Choose me. Please choose me. Choose me and we could have a life together," she begged.

End Flashback

_**And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means**_

As he thought about it why didn't he take her offer? Why didn't he choose her and start their lives over. Sure they'd been through lots of bad times but they'd also been through some good. Why didn't he see that? why couldn't he have seen that? He would have saved them both heartache and pain. He'd wasted years together because he was so stupid. He did love her. he tried to hide it but he did.

Flashback

"No. I did love you but...not now. Now that I have her I...I can't love you," he told the girl."

"Please Inuyasha. Please don't do this. Don't go with her. She doesn't deserve you."

"No! don't say that! I love her and I'm going! That's final!"

"Fine go! I don't ever want to see you again. You filthy hanyou!" she knew it was wrong to say it. He'd hurt her and she wanted to hurt him back. She didn't mean it but she'd said it. When she saw the anger in his eyes she knew she had gone too far.

"Bitch! you are nothing to me. I don't love you and you're jealous. I thought you had power once but I realize you are weak. I may be a filthy hanyou but I'm not the one on my knees begging am I?"

She watched him go. She stared at his back as he left and cried. This was it. This was the end. She should have expected. There were so many signs. When he was too far away for her to see him anymore, she turned and left. She would not be missed. She didn't belong and that was that.

End flashback

_**And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted**_  
_**And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again**_

Now here they were ten years later staring at each other. It was really weird seeing her again, Inuyasha thought. She'd grown more beautiful if that was even possible. Her skin was the same creamy color but her hair was now longer and her figure more womanly. God he missed her.

"Inuyasha."

He heard her voice from here and closed his eyes. He didn't realize until just how much he missed hearing her voice. It was so soft and calming. It was soothing to his soul.

"Kagome."

He reached her in one leap. Now they stood face to face to each other. She was just before him. he could see her, he could smell her. he could touch her. before she said anything else to him, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He felt the girl stiffen then relaxed against him. he knew it was impossible but he felt like his soul was being mended. It had been too long since he'd seen Kagome last and he missed her. he missed her so damn much.

When she was gone he felt lost, cold....alone. there was nothing for him anymore. No one for him. he was wrong that day. He hadn't loved Kikyo. His past self did. He didn't see that though and that had been his biggest mistake. He'd lost Kagome that day and lost a big part of himself. He hadn't gone with Kikyo but laid her to rest. After he'd realized just what he'd said and done, he raced over to the well to get Kagome back. She wasn't there and when he jumped in, he realized the well had sealed. He was stuck in his time and she in hers. It was over. Everything was over and once again he was alone. Only this time it was all his fault. After that he was alone and depressed. He hated the feeling but couldn't bring himself to drop it.

_**Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste**_

Inuyasha knew what it was he had to do. He had to find Kagome some way and apologize. He had to make things right if he ever wanted his life back. He missed her and he needed her. when he finally found the courage to move on, he did it and thought about her everyday. She was his driving force for living.

He pulled back from her to look at her face. God she was so beautiful and her eyes were so beautiful. Staring into them he saw himself they way she saw him and felt like a man. He was so stupid for leaving her all those years before and never again would be make the mistake of letting her go. He leaned in close just as she tiptoed and their lips touched. The kiss was so sad and so sweet and first. It was like them saying goodbye. Goodbye to the past and all the things they'd been through. It was them saying sorry to each other. Inuyasha ended the kiss and gave her a small smile. When she smiled at him, he took this to mean she accepted his apology as he did hers and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was more passionate and filled with love. This was their way of saying hello and welcome home. this was their start to a new beginning. One that didn't include ex girlfriends and demons out to kill them. A future that included just them and no one else.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said as he rested his forehead against his.

"I'm sorry too," she said. The two just hugged for a while. There was comfortable silence between them before Kagome broke it again. "It's been a while."

Inuyasha chuckled. He was thinking the same thing. "Yeah I know. I'm never leaving you again."

_**And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry**_

A/N

This is a simple one shot I did while listening to the song It's been a while by Staind. If you've never heard it before I ask that you listen to it while reading this. You'll understand the feeling of the story much more. Well anyway let me know what you think by reading and reviewing. And if anyone wants me to do a small little epilogue like thing telling how their life was afterwards just let me know. Anyway I'm gone.


End file.
